Hyouka Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk. May or may not contain spoilers.
1. I Have To Know! Oreki Prey Version

It was a normal day in the Classic Literature Club, or at least seemed like one. After school all the members met in the classroom and had discussions and often times they'd work together to solve mysteries around their school. This day was no different. When everyone was getting ready to go home, Houtarou Oreki and Eru Chitanda stayed behind. This was because Chitanda had something she wanted to say to Houtarou.

The two of them were about the same age and often were together during their investigations. Oreki had short taupe-brown hair with bangs reaching just below his eyes, which happened to be green. Since they were at at school he was wearing his uniform which had a black button-up shirt, with a white one underneath. Chitanda had black hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were purple and pretty large. She was also wearing her uniform, which had a white short and a grey-ish shirt to match. The two got along pretty well so the possibility of them becoming a couple has seemed pretty high, but that's not what's going to happen here.

"I'm curious," said Chitanda, "I just have to know!"

"Yeah," replied Oreki, "this is a pretty weird thing to want."

"Please?" asked Chitanda, "At least let me get a taste?"

"Why not?" responded Oreki, "I'm bored anyways."

Chitanda then removes her shirt and then slides her skirt off. When she's just in a purple bra and panties she motions for Oreki to come over. She grabs him, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. She then takes it off, and then proceeds to remove the other shirt. When his upper body is exposed she grabs him and starts bringing the boy into her mouth. His face begins sliding down her throat, and he remains still as his shoulders slide into her mouth and follow. Chitanda then gets past his chest and moves onto his bare stomach. As she approaches his waist, Chitanda then removes Oreki's pants, exposing his black underwear and then moves toward his legs.

She slurps up his legs to his knees and then she worked her way down to his feet, where she removed as shoes and swallowed his feet down, leaving his plain white socks on. His upper body is in her stomach and he still just lets the girl swallow him whole. It doesn't take much longer for Chitanda finishes the job. As soon as she's done swallowing Oreki, she sits down in a chair, rubbing her belly.

"You tasted amazing!" commented Chitanda.

"Wonderful." Oreki replied nonchalantly.

"I'm… surprised you just let me eat you like that." said Chitanda.

"Struggling to get out is a waste of energy." was all Oreki said.

Even if she didn't truly understand, she was grateful Oreki was such a willing meal for her. On the inside, Oreki's exposed skin starts softening while his underwear and socks are forming holes due to the process of digestion. Oreki doesn't fight it. He just sits still as Chitanda's belly rocked his body back and forth, splashing him with stomach acid which caused more of his flesh to melt off. A pile of goop that happened to be his flesh was coming off his body and floating around and he just rested in his mess of flesh as more of his body was breaking off to join in. He yawned before passing out. Chitanda's belly ended up shrinking a whole lot more and after a while, he was done. Chitanda left with larger breasts and a slightly bigger ass.


	2. I Have To Know! Chitanda Prey Version

It was a normal day in the Classic Literature Club, or at least seemed like one. After school all the members met in the classroom and had discussions and often times they'd work together to solve mysteries around their school. This day was no different. When everyone was getting ready to go home, Houtarou Oreki and Eru Chitanda stayed behind. This was because Chitanda had something she wanted to say to Houtarou.

The two of them were about the same age and often were together during their investigations. Oreki had short taupe-brown hair with bangs reaching just below his eyes, which happened to be green. Since they were at at school he was wearing his uniform which had a black button-up shirt, with a white one underneath. Chitanda had black hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were purple and pretty large. She was also wearing her uniform, which had a white short and a grey-ish shirt to match. The two got along pretty well so the possibility of them becoming a couple has seemed pretty high, but that's not what's going to happen here.

"I'm curious," said Chitanda, "I just have to know!"

"Yeah," replied Oreki, "this is a pretty weird thing to want."

"Please?" asked Chitanda, "At least have a taste?"

"Why not?" responded Oreki, "I'm bored anyways."

Chitanda then removes her shirt and then slides her skirt off. When she's just in a purple bra and panties she walks over to Oreki who places his hands on her shoulders and opens his mouth wide. Her face quickly slides toward his throat and heads down to his stomach. Her eyes open wide and she grins as her shoulders enter his mouth. Oreki moved onto her chest and drooled all over them causing his prey to blush and then he moved onto her bare stomach. He kept going and got to her panties and then her hips slid into his mouth. Oreki began slurping up his legs and worked his way down to her bare feet.

Chitand's feet soon entered the boy's mouth and then her toes curled up as they disappeared behind his teeth. Most of her body was inside of his stomach, her heart racing from all the excitement. Oreki then sent the rest of the girl into his stomach. Inside of his stomach the walls squeezed around her as she curled up and acid splashed onto her back. Oreki sat down in a chair feeling satisfied and placed his hand on his full belly.

"I wasn't expecting you to taste so good." commented Oreki.

"I'm glad you enjoyed me!" exclaimed Chitanda, "I love it in here!"

"Now be a good meal and digest." instructed Oreki, "Food that doesn't behave is annoying."

"Y-yes, Oreki. I promise I'll digest real nice for you!" responded Chitanda enthusiastically.

The two of them quit talking as Chitanda prepared herself to get digested. Inside of his stomach, it was wet, slimy and really tight so Chitanda could hardly move, but at least she was comfortable where she was. Oreki's stomach acid then rised up past her belly button and everything below was getting soft. The movements of Oreki's stomach also resulted in some acid splashing on her upper body. It didn't take long for the back of her bra to come undone and then it fell off.

The topless Chitanda just relaxed and let her friend's stomach have its way with her. Her body was slowly becoming a mess of slop over time just stewing away in his gut. After spending hours inside she ends up unable to move anything below her shoulders because it had all become a mess of flesh. The still conscious prey smiled, happy that she got to experience this before she passed out. Oreki would later dispose of her remains.


	3. What Couples Do

A couple members of the classic literature club had recently gotten together. Both of them had feelings for each other but it took a while for either of them to actually get anywhere. Their names were Satoshi Fukube and Mayaka Ibara and they were spending time at Satoshi's place. Satoshi was about average height with feild -drab brown, short, spiky hair that was cut to show all of his face and smokey -topaz brown eyes. Mayaka was a lot shorter and had short sepia-brown colored hair cut just below her ears with her bangs cuts above her eyebrows. The two of them found themselves on Satoshi's bed, each one in their underwear. Satoshi in white underwear and Mayaka with a blue bra and panties.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Mayaka .

"Yes," answered Satoshi, "I'm ready."

A few seconds later, Mayaka placed her hands on his shoulders and her mouth began opening very wide and soon his head squeezed past her lips and headed down her throat. Satoshi slid down his new girlfriend's throat, wiggling to get himself further inside since he was a bit excited to be inside of her belly. Mayaka was really enjoyed his taste from his head, to his shoulders, to his torso, his bare stomach, and then his legs. She swallowed hard, getting past his knees and then went on down to his feet and then swallowed the rest of him up.

"How are you in there?" asked Mayaka .

"It's actually pretty comfortable in here!" responded Satoshi, happily.

"And you're okay with becoming my fat after this?" said Mayaka .

"Yeah," said Satoshi, "this way I can literally be a part of you."

"Have fun in there, I guess." said Mayaka .

The two of them talked about a lot of things as Satoshi began digesting. Mayaka rubbed her belly enjoying how it felt to have a human inside of it. Satoshi was enjoying himself too. Inside of her, it was like a tight, slimy sleeping bag. Her digestive fluids began working on his exposed skin, but he didn't feel any pain at all. The digestive juices slowly pulled flesh off of his body without it hurting him. Before he knew it, Mayaka's stomach movements got even faster, splashing digestive juices all over him. Being covered in them, he began digesting more easily.

Flesh melted off of his body all over, exposing what was normally underneath and his underwear had been digested right off at this point. And then, he is unable to move, being squeezed into a tight space with bits of his partially digested flesh. On the outside, Mayaka notices how much her belly had shrink and how much larger her chest had been getting, so she squeezed them resulting in a bit of a chuckle from her prey. On the inside, he soon could no longer hear the outside world, just his slimy room. He ended up passing out, and after a while, his skeleton was sitting there in Mayaka's stomach, going through the digestion process with bits of his digested flesh. Mayaka's stomach had shrank down so much after several hours. She was now a bit chubbier and had bigger boobs.

"I love you." she said, squeezing her new stomach fat.


	4. A Sister's Present

It was a normal day in the Oreki house. Nothing too crazy was going on. In fact, it was extremely quiet. Houtarou Oreki , a quiet boy with short taupe-brown hair with bangs that reach just below his eyes, which are asparagus green just stayed in his room, reading. After a little while, his older sister, Tomoe walked into the room. He looked up from his book at the girl with long brown hair and greenish eyes. At home, the two of them usually dressed casually. Houtarou was just in a grey t-shirt and blue shorts he happened to have and his sister… was a little different on this day. She was wearing, blue shorts but no shirt. She had a white bra, showing off a lot of cleavage and her white panties were partially visible.

"What do you want, Sis?" asked Houtarou .

"I was looking for something to have for breakfast." she answered.

"Then go look in the kitchen." replied Houtarou .

"But I don't want anything in there." said Tomoe.

"Then go to the store." suggested Houtarou .

"How about I have you for breakfast?" suggested Tomoe.

Houtarou sighed. It took a few seconds for him to realize that she was being completely serious. He started feeling a little nervous, wondering what else his sister would do to him if he refused so he accepted.

"Fine," he said, "I'll be your breakfast today."

"Thanks, Houtarou ," responded Tomoe, "but please remove your clothes. They probably won't taste very good."

Houtarou sighed as he removed his shirt and then his shorts. As soon as he was just in his underwear he was told to stop. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't have to take off any more. He walked over to his sister so he could be a good breakfast for her and stared into her slowly opening mouth. His face went inside and headed down her throat. Tomoe got a good taste of her little brother as his body entered her mouth. She swallowed hard bringing his shoulders and chest down her throat and then moved on to his stomach.

She slurped that up and then went toward his underwear and then proceeded to work on his legs. Most of Oreki had reached his sister's stomach at this point and he wiggled his way in getting his legs to go in his mouth a lot quicker. His knees then slid off her tongue and then the rest of his legs followed, and then his feet. One more swallow was all it took for Tomoe to send the rest of her brother down.

"Oh, you were such a good breakfast." Tomoe commented.

Oreki sighed and didn't comment.

"Is my breakfast going to be a stick in the mud?" Tomoe asked.

There still wasn't any response.

"Well," the older sister said, "it doesn't matter. You're just my food now and food doesn't usually talk anyways."

She laughed as she looked for place to sit down and just sat down on her brother's bed. She brought her hands to her belly and began rubbing it, as it would slowly shrink over time. Inside her stomach, Oreki curled up trying to get himself comfortable. Her stomach kept pushing his body around and covering him with her stomach acid. His skin was melting off, exposing some muscle and bone and his underwear was forming tears. Most of his lower body ended up becoming a puddle of flesh floating around his sister's digestive juices.

Her stomach was about half the size it was previously at this point. The digestion process continues for hours. More of what would normally be underneath his skin would be exposed to her digestive fluids. When his head was all that hadn't become a mess, he passed out. Tomoe's stomach was no less than a quarter of the size it was when she first swallowed her brother. Her breasts had grown a bit bigger and her rear end was slightly larger at this point. On the inside, all of Oreki's flesh would soon come off his body, leaving his skeleton sitting there, and starting to get digested along with the rest of him. Eventually, most of him has left her stomach and she's left with a cubbier belly, larger boobs, and her butt is a bit bigger. She squeezed her boobs and then squeezed her belly fat.

"Thanks for your additions." said Tomoe, "I am going to have to work the rest of them off though."


End file.
